Fathers of Broly
Summary A massive humanoid figure comprised of mostly energy emerges from the ocean with sections of the surface forging armour around his body, arms, and the remnants of his monolith form forming to make a face. Dial flies closer and notices that his head is in the stratosphere as Grandpara roars in anger as he curses them for interfering with their attacks and stopping him from absorbing enough mortals to enter his final form. He proceeds to punch Vegeta, but he is mostly unaffected as he crashes against the moon and deforms a portion of the surface as Grandpara fires his Time Shots at the Saiyan prince, but he dodges it as Dial punches him in the back - cracking his "armour". Each of the energy bullets collide with the moon causes several sections of the moon to age and decay. Grandpara appears behind Vegeta and attempts to kick, but Vegeta dodges the kick as the moon and struck instead - sending it hurtling towards Earth. Dial destroys the moon as dashes through it and punches Grandpara in the face. Xeno Raditz and his children powers up to Super Saiyan as Grandpara brings Paragus and Paragus: BR to Age 950 to point before their deaths and power them up to point that they are equal to Xeno Raditz's Super Saiyan form. Qurita blocks them from going to Dial and Vegeta and kicks them both into the ground as Xeno Raditz and Hyōtan as Xeno Kakarot is sent to Cell's Timeline and crashes into Future Chi-Chi3's house. Paragus punches Hyōtan and sends him flying into the ground as Qurita uses Shining Friday at him, but Paragus: BR jumps in the way of the attack and mildly wounds him. Xeno Bardock recognises Paragus and asks him if he's the Paragus he knew or if they are the same personality-wise. Paragus tells him that he is not, but respects Xeno Bardock as he continues to pummel Xeno Raditz. Hyōtan kicks Paragus in the back of the head, and Paragus: BR punches Xeno Raditz in the gut while ignoring Xeno Bardock. Xeno Kakarot returns with Xeno Goku bringing him back to the fight and agrees to help. Xeno Raditz grabs Paragus's wrist and punches him in the gut before kicking him into the sky and follows with a kick to the ribs; sending him flying into a cave while Paragus: BR dodges a team attack from Qurita and Hyōtan before kicking them through the roof of the cave. Paragus is overwhelm by a triple attack from all three Super Saiyans and is knocked into the ground by a kick from all three before being ambushed by Paragus: BR at close range as he fires his Dead Punisher killing his counterpart. As he prepares to resume the battle; a time-window opens showing him the corpse of Broly and as a result of the site - the explosion of anger enables him to become a Super Saiyan and proceeds to pummel Xeno Raditz before kicking him into a mountain. Dial and Vegeta continue to fight against Grandpara together and dodge several energy attacks from the colossal foe before being struck in the stomach by Dial. Xeno Raditz enters his Super Saiyan 2nd Grade form and proceeds to fight evenly with Paragus: BR as and kicks him in the gut before punching him towards the ground. He fires a barrage of ki at Paragus: BR - critically wounding him and proceeds to charge his Shining Friday, but a stray Death Beam from Dial passes Xeno Raditz and strikes Paragus: BR in the heart - freeing him from Grandpara's control and returning him to the past. Battles *Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan), Qurita (Super Saiyan), & Hyōtan (Super Saiyan) vs. Paragus & Paragus: BR *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) & Dial (Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación) vs. Grandpara (Colossus Form) *Xeno Raditz (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2nd Grade) vs. Paragus: BR (Super Saiyan) Category:Fanga